


The Doctor and the Cowboy

by kikaikitai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulkhead is terrible at lying, and Miko finds out something she wasn't supposed to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but never posted it. I like thinking, "How would the kids react to learning that some of their giant alien robot friends are dating each other?"

Tap, tap, tap.

Miko would wear her boot out if she didn't sit still. But she was excited. And impatient! Where were those two knucklehead Wreckers?

She reached across the couch to steal a handful of popcorn and Jack let her with a little eye roll as he kept his attention on the TV.

Thankfully the tunnel roared right as she stuffed her face and the exchange student popped up out of her seat to run to the banister. Her face fell in confusion when only a green vehicle raced in.

"Hey!" she shouted as she swallowed popcorn, wiping her mouth. "What gives? Thought we were the Three Amigos tonight!"

Bulkhead shifted out and Miko didn't see Jack cutting his eyes over. The Autobot put a servo on his helm awkwardly.

"Uhh," he started dumbly. "You know Jackie. Always running off."

"Awww! What, is he pouting again? Then we should go cheer him up!"

Poor Bulkhead tried to shift his pedes but he was so big it just looked like he was wiggling.

"Let's just go play, huh? Wheeljack'll hang out with us next time," he tried, looking more nervous the more Miko didn't listen.

"Maybe Ratchet has some robot candy we can bring him," the teenager said, twisting her mouth thoughtfully before turning towards the medbay area. "Hey, docbot!"

Huh? She turned again. Ratchet wasn't there. She was so used to him just quietly working in the background that she didn't notice he wasn't there. Was he even in base?

"Weird, where's Ratchet?" Miko asked. She didn't see Jack slowly getting off the couch behind her.

Bulkhead wiggled again. "He's... out too."

Now Miko made a face. Was something going on? Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned around to catch Jack trying to sneak away.

"Hey!" she said in an accusing tone. "What's going on?"

Bulkhead's optics went wide. "Jack, you know?"

Crap. "Arcee told me," he confessed immediately. No point in lying.

"Told you what?" Miko put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, Miko," Bulkhead began. He looked to Jack as if asking if he should really be saying anything, and got a shrug. Too late now.

Okay. It was fine, not like it was something bad. Miko could keep a secret... right?

"Wheeljack is... with Ratchet." Yeah. Good job.

Miko's eyebrows scrunched down. "Since when do those two hang out? Ratchet's always yelling at him!"

Bulkhead looked to Jack helplessly and it was all she needed to connect the dots. "Waaait." She looked at Jack and he threw popcorn in his mouth, shrugging again.

"How long has this been going on, Bulk?"

"Miko, you're not supposed to know. Neither is Jack. Not even Bumblebee!"

"Bee knows," Jack added.

Bulkhead waved a servo. "You guys can't let them know that you know, they'll be so mad—well, maybe not Wheeljack but he told me not to tell!"

"Relax, Bulk! I can keep a secret," Miko assured. Jack snorted and she punched his arm. "So! What do Cybertronians do on dates anyway?"

"Miko..."

"I'm just curious!"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Aww, has Wheeljack been ditching you for his sweetie?"

Jack choked on his snack right as Arcee strolled into the common room. One look at the situation and she rolled her optics to the ceiling. Figured Miko would find out sooner or later. At least it's this way and not accidentally walking in on something that would make Ratchet's systems crash from embarrassment.

Miko swore again that she wouldn't tell and that she would act totally normal around them.

Didn't mean she couldn't snap a pic whenever she saw Wheeljack helping the medic fix something or smile knowingly whenever Ratchet hummed happily on Saturday mornings.


End file.
